


Reflected Light

by Murmuration77



Series: The Price of Salt: Scenes, during and after [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmuration77/pseuds/Murmuration77
Summary: I found myself writing some more fluffy fluff - and I can't resist sharing.  I hope that this amuses you and gives you the  warm and fuzzies.  I'm thinking that there may be more vignettes like this at some point, so I've made a series.





	Reflected Light

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself writing some more fluffy fluff - and I can't resist sharing. I hope that this amuses you and gives you the warm and fuzzies. I'm thinking that there may be more vignettes like this at some point, so I've made a series.

Carol lay alongside her.

It must have been somewhere around 2am and the lights in the bedroom were all turned off. Moonlight filtered in through the thin linen drapes, filling the space with the kind of silvery darkness that only comes from a clear sky reflected on clean, fresh snow.

Therese lay on her back with one arm up, her bicep against her ear and her forearm hooked around her head, her other arm was splayed out by her side on the sheet, palm to the ceiling. Her eyes were closed. Carol did not need to see them to know the colour of them underneath their lids. The blonde propped herself up on one elbow, as close to Therese as she could be without touching her at all.

The younger woman's breath flowed slowly and steadily, from deep within her chest; it was difficult to tell if she was even awake, she was so utterly relaxed. Carol felt an incredible sense of contentment, lying here. Her wrist rested on her own hip just above the thin sheet that covered both of their legs. The heating was cranked right up and extremely effective. It was lovely and warm in here, despite the December chill of the city outside. She loved to create this cocoon for the two of them in her bedroom, away from everything else and everyone else. Nothing else existed when they were here.

Carol’s motionless hand was curled against the naked, soft flesh of her own stomach, her knuckles almost touching Therese's skin. The blonde could not be sure if she actually was touching her or if she was just feeling warmth from the proximity of her body. She stretched out her index finger and felt for definite the firm, warm skin of her lover. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment and she steadied her breath. Just placing a fingertip on the woman next to her was enough. A single point of contact.

The light from the window became dappled as the sky clouded and crystalline flakes started falling outside again. The weather had led Therese to stay with Carol tonight. Usually she left after they had spent the evening together, heading back to her apartment, still shy and uncomfortable with staying for the whole night - just yet. Tonight though, she had agreed that it was sensible to stay. The subway was unreliable in the snow and there were no cabs. Carol had smiled as she lifted the stylus to the edge and poured them both another drink.

That had been three hours ago and the snow had only briefly stopped.

Carol relaxed into the silence of the night. The snow always created an eerie quiet in the city and the only noise in the bedroom was that of her breath and the breath of the woman beside her. Ordinarily there was still some activity outside, even at this late hour but people had stayed at home tonight, hunkered down, fearful of the weather. Taxis idled in their ranks, revellers had left their bars and restaurants early, Christmas parties cut short when the snow showed no signs of stopping. The sounds that did remain were muffled by the snow; sound was absorbed and light reflected.

So now Carol breathed deeply, enjoying the peace and she could not help but smile as her eyes drifted over Therese. She was a veritable vision in the pale snow-light. The woman's profile was perfect; smooth forehead, scattered with strands of her dark brown fringe, precise eyebrows and long lashes. Such a cute nose, Carol always had to resist kissing the very tip of it. Therese’s lips were parted ever so slightly right at the centre - her wonderfully soft and full lips. Dark red - almost black - in this strange light and a little swollen from Carol’s attention. As her gaze travelled over the woman's face, her chin, her throat, Therese swallowed and Carol observed the muscles in her neck moving slowly and deliberately, unconsciously. 

Then, acting unconsciously herself, Carol suddenly moved her hand from her hip and placed it lightly but flatly against Therese’s chest, her palm at the centre, fingers reaching her collarbone. The dark haired woman did not stir as Carol felt the dependable da-dum, da-dum, da-dum of her heartbeat. She was so warm under her hand, warm and solid and alive and here. Now. Being with Therese was still a novelty for Carol, for both of them. Still a surprise; a precious gift. They were still finding their way with each other. 

Carol lifted her hand slowly until only her fingertips were touching Therese. Then she twisted her wrist and lightly dragged her fingers down the centre of Therese's chest, tracing with her scarlet fingernails until she reached the woman's navel whereupon she lifted her fingers into the air and floated them back up to their starting point.

Looking at Therese's face for signs of life she repeated the action of scratching lightly down her centre. Nothing. Carol changed her path the next time, starting at Therese's suprasternal notch and heading right along her clavicle before dropping to her armpit and following the wonderfully fleshy curve of her breast down and around, passing the backs of all of her fingers along the bulge of her milky skin and rounding back to her centre between her breasts. Therese's nipple hardened as Carol’s eyes widened - both women experiencing purely physical reflexes - as her fingers made their way down to the brunette's belly button before lifting into the air. Carol’s eyes flicked up to Therese's face. Still nothing.

The blonde smiled, fascinated, as she tried a third time; starting at the top and scratching her fingernails, more firmly this time, around and down the other side of the smaller woman. Carol elicited the tiniest hint of a shiver as she rounded Therese's breast and, looking immediately to her face, Carol was sure she saw the young woman's lips curl ever so slightly. Success.

Ever patient, Carol moved her fingers to Therese's clavicle yet again. She took her fingernails and dragged them, quite firmly this time, directly over the centre of Therese's breast. Her ring finger scratched the puckered skin of her areola and nipple, which immediately hardened further, as her other fingers traced the curve of her breast before she continued down over her ribs and lifted off at her hip. This time Carol heard a gasp and when she looked up at Therese's face, she could see her lower lip captured between her teeth and her brow slightly furrowed under its dark fringe. Carol smiled broadly herself and bit her own lip. Therese's eyes were still shut as she released her lip and pushed her hips down, squirming slightly and arching her back a little. 

At this movement, Carol placed her forearm on the pillow next to Therese's and she slid down to lean her torso onto the younger woman's stomach and take her hardened nipple directly into her mouth. Therese gasped and arched into her as Carol pushed her body into Therese's hips to hold her against the mattress. She put her other hand onto the bed and leaned her shoulder into Therese, sliding her body into the gap in between her legs. The younger woman squirmed again and opened her legs, shifting her bottom underneath Carol so that the blonde could lay squarely. Her face now level with Therese's chest, her elbows on the mattress either side of her ribs. Carol swirled her tongue around the silky soft nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly and moaning, deep in her throat, before releasing it. Carol held Therese's breasts in her immaculately manicured hands, squeezing gently. The brunette lifted both hands and clasped them behind her head, stretching her neck and sighing, her eyes remaining closed.

Carol leant forward and flicked one nipple firmly with her tongue before capturing it in a loose, soft kiss. Therese's mouth fell open and she let out a long sigh. Carol moved to the other nipple and repeated the action. Therese closed her mouth, “Mmmmmmm”.

“You're delicious.” Carol’s voice was low and soft, Therese could feel the vibrations in her stomach. The blonde looked at the face of the woman beneath her. Therese was smiling, showing her teeth but still her eyes were closed. “You're beautiful.” Carol spoke again and kissed the younger woman's sternum whist squeezing both of her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers making Therese gasp again. Therese finally opened her eyes and, smiling, looked down to meet the blue eyes staring back at her. She was confused when her smile was not reciprocated.

“What?” Therese asked, lifting her head, suddenly concerned, “what is it?” Carol’s eyes glistened in the moonlight. She was extraordinarily beautiful and Therese had difficulty, as she always did, believing she was real. 

“It's just -” Carol breathed, “I love you is all.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Didn't you know?”

“Of course I know Carol.” Therese smiled as the blonde scooched lower. “My angel. Flung out of -”

Carol silenced her.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love a chat - tell me what you think. 
> 
> Happy Christmas :)


End file.
